Xilatealeon (Specimen-010)
Xilatealeon, AKA "Specimen-010", is an individual of a Legendary animal species of the same name, and inherited Oblivion's thrown as the leader of the Xilatealeon race when Oblivion was permanently destroyed. However, he did not inherit Oblivion's actual roles, and maintains his original position as a beast of legend among mortal grounds. Xilatealeon is a difficult as hell species to actually fight, since mages of any kind are rendered dead useless since Xilatealeon has gained an infamous reputation as being a "Magic Sink", in which ALL Magic Attacks that aren't used by Xilatealeon himself are absorbed directly to replenish Xilatealeon's pool of mana resources, which ultimately allow for Xilatealeon to make use of his strongest attack; Aurora Blast. This attack has frequently been compared to a magic based version of the "Unstoppable Force". While the species as a whole is sometimes identified as Specimen-010 by humans, the REAL Specimen-010, called "X", is actually a heavily aged individual who predates the Trinity Era of Ultimoria, and as a direct result, is actually OLDER than Oblivion. History While it is commonly thought Oblivion is the oldest Xilatealeon, it is later revealed that Oblivion is actually the second oldest now that new evidence suggests that as old as the Dragora Era of Ultimoria, the "Legend of the 10 Sacred Beasts" tale has been around for as long as the original civilization of Ultimoria had first existed. The legend tells of an evil human man becoming obsessed with science and genetics, and how he desires to capture the first 9 of the 10 Sacred Beasts so that he can summon forth the 10th of the group and acquire it's DNA. In a grand battle at the end of the tale, the evil man is banished for an unknown period of time, never to be seen again, all the while the 1st of the Sacred Beasts, called Ghost Raptor, dies and gets reborn as a ghost. This legend has apparently repeated itself in occurrence ever since, and even many eras into the future, it is still believed to have happened once more... The Blue Tri Chapter 14 The Legend is described by Blades as but a mere fairy tale when he accidentally brings up the legend while performing a hacking on Shiramu Inc.'s database to get information on a Xilatealeon's weakness. To note, though, the Xilatealeon that appears in the Chapter itself is a youthful Xilatealeon that looks no different from the picture below. In the form of a ghostly Deinonychus, the story is also told to Plio and KeraBeast. Chapter 15 Dr. Devoniak appears as a villain, and while his lair is accidentally discovered in the submerged wastes of the Sahara Desert (now called the Sahara Ocean), Plio notes something unusual; he's clearly in the lab of a mad scientist, very evil looking, and yet Dr. Devoniak has zero interest in Kerason, even after he showcases his abilities to Dr. Devoniak upon request. Dr. Devoniak, in a bit of an annoyed tone, politely asks for Plio to leave him be, as he is currently calculating a special hatchling of some creature in his lab. Later on, the same hatchling is a fully grown adult Xilatealeon-like animal with a body that's breaking apart due to it's acidic insides which cause it to grow wings and become a sickly green color, nicknaming it "Biohazard X". The mutant basically figures out all of Dr. Devoniak's security systems and escapes from confinement, and it causes a rampage through the facility until it gets loose onto the surface. The creature leaves a devastating wake of destruction as it passes through, which Kerason and Kasuoma prove no match for, which the aftermath of their battle with it, William and Brenda are both taking their own course of action to help handle the situation. William, arriving on the scene with Kerason and Kasuoma while wielding a sword, has Brenda dial Shiramu Inc. in secret, as Brenda's request for Grandis leaves him outright baffled; she wants him to allow "Specimen-010" to be summoned through William's Tarot Cards, to which Grandis responds asking how bad is the situation, and all she needs to say is Biohazard X is lose, and Grandis reluctantly agrees to let loose Specimen-010 into William's current tarot card. When William goes to utilize his current Tarot Card, X is spawned right besides Brenda, who proceeds to run onto the scene with William and the kids with X chasing in rapid pursuit. Upon arriving on the scene, X changes it's focus from Brenda over to Biohazard X, which responds in both ultimate Xilatealeon individuals clashing against each other. X, despite drawing first blood, is taken to the ground by the younger, more physically capable Biohazard X, which causes the Deinonychus to reveal itself as the 1st beast from Xilatealeon's story; Ghost Raptor, as Ghost Raptor lunges, jumps onto X's body, and leaps onto Biohazard X's sides, giving X just enough time to recover and re-enter the fight, as X and Ghost Raptor go to town against Biohazard X, smashing the mutant into various buildings in their fight, as Kerason and Kasuoma re-enter the fight by the time Biohazard X begins to show signs of weakness, and with a final strike from all four fighters, Biohazard X is vaporized into nothing but air once X delivers the final blow altogether via Aurora Blast. The fight over, X is summoned back to his containment in Shiramu Inc., as Ghost Raptor mysteriously vanishes. Chapter 24 Tyrannox Mk II, in full debriefing of his situation with humanity 50 years ago and how he regrets his own behavior from back then, mentions a Xilatealeon having chased him off of Australia, and calls it the best choice that the creature could've made. The Xilatealeon that chases him away basically prevented a lot of further destruction from having occurred on that fateful day, and that is why Xilatealeon is worshiped to where statues of it are made in present day Australia; since they inhabitants of the place soon learned that Xilatealeon was a very powerful, but also very dangerous, protector of it's own home. Design Notes Originally, X wasn't intended to appear at all until the final season in which his original opponent was Chimera, since Chimera is directly responsible for the rebirths of several Ultimorian species, including Xilatealeons, and thus as X is the oldest known Xilatealeon to exist, even implied to be older than Oblivion, it was rather fitting that Chimera would've been planned to be taken down by X since Chimera had basically, by accident, allowed for X, from the Old Era, reincarnate into a powerful body, but the problem presented in the idea was that X is not a Deity Class Xilatealeon like Oblivion, and while he's lived for trillions of years, he's very elderly in movement even if he's still not lost most of his touch over the years. So instead of Chimera, the call for the rebirth of X's archenemy doppelganger called "Biohazard X", a mutant Xilatealeon artificially cloned from X's DNA but went horribly wrong after the mad scientist, known as Dr. Devoniak, attempted the cloning procedure for Xilatealeon and only managed to clone and incomplete specimen that is Biohazard X. It is also worth noting that Ghost Raptor was intended to be nothing more than a cameo until this plan ended up coming into mind as a replacement for the battle against Chimera plot. Due to the fact Ghost Raptor, a Jurassic Park styled Deinonychus, is involved in the fight between two gigantic prehistoric carnivores, Kerason and Kasuoma were given viable roles in the battle as well to prevent the entire battle from not just looking too much like the climax of Jurassic World, but also to prevent the veteran Ultimorian creatures from stealing too much of the spotlight even if the focus of the chapter is technically on them to begin with. Due to the latter, while Kerason and Kasoma do contribute to the fight, they don't play a major role until the very end when Biohazard X becomes increasingly vulnerable once Ghost Raptor pretty much exposes the mutant's primary weakness; it cannot survive with it's acidic fluids being frozen solid and shattered, something which results in Ghost Raptor and Kasuoma causing the freezing to occur, and X and Kerason to cause the shatter parts until Biohazard X was reduced to ice particles. X's different eye color and cold scar are actually a reference to what Xilatealeon used to look like before the eyes were changed to blue. X, in addition to a related creature of Ultimorian legend called Shieldrus, had purple/pink colorations on part of their bodies to tie in with Terranadrosus (Rose's species), which resulted in Xilatealeon having purplish pink eyes, and Shieldrus to have the same basic color palette of Terranadrosus. However, it was later decided to make each of the three more separate in color scheme to reference the RGB color palette; as a result, Xilatealeon's eyes became blue just like it's stripes, and Shiledrus went under a complete color revamp to a greenish, baby blue turquoise mix, and Terranadrosus acquired much darker shades of purple and pink to give off a red coloration to her look, sometimes even having red colors being used in her design. Rose's outfit, as shown on her page, showcases, what Terranadrosus's color palette involves one of the colors present on her outfit. The ice caused scar on X's chest is a reference to KiryuGoji's revamp into TokyoGoji which involved the suit gaining a visible scar on the chest due to events from the previous movie with the KiryuGoji suit. X, due to having famously fought off against Ghost Raptor during their first known confrontation, and the fact the entire legend basically occurred once an era, eventually acquired a scar of ice origin from Ghost Raptor due to the fact that, by the time of the Neo Canon, X had fought Ghost Raptor a total of 7 times (beginning at the Dragora Era and the latest being from the Neo Ultimorian Canon). Another early design quirk was that Xilatealeon was supposed to be a six limbed Draconid with wings, but it was changed to a four limbed lizard with no Draconid relations at all once Shiramu-Kuromu saw Tigrex in action and highly approved of it's body layout as a Draconid type animal; it has wings, but it's so highly developed towards a ground based lifestyle that this is what caused Xilatealeon to be changed back into it's monitor lizard type basis, until eventually no Draconid influences remained from Xilatealeon upon seeing Monster Hunter's Akantor in action, the same game which Tigrex is from. Akantor is a Wyvern whose previous lineages had wings, but now they remain only as a vestigial finger, and overall was very lizard-like in regards to overall build. As a direct result of Xilatealeon no longer having Draconid influences and now being almost entirely monitor lizard based in nature, and also due to the partial tail fluke it possesses, a close friend of Shiramu-Kuromu's has deemed Xilatealeon to be the most biologically plausible out of all of his creature designs in regards to body layout; Xilatealeon's overall body shape is very, very similar to those of several species of prehistoric amphibians and reptiles. Gallery Xilatealeon.png|A normal Xilatealeon specimen often mistaken for "X". Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Legends Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Good Ruler Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist